Harry Potter and the What If's
by MarauderTielle
Summary: Each chapter is a different 'what if'
1. What if Ron Had Another Sister?

Disclaimer - I do not own any of the included plotlines or characters unless they are original characters. In addition, I freely admit that other authors may heavily influence my writing style.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HARRY POTTER

AND THE

WHAT IF'S

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1 – What if – Ron had another sister?

Eleven-year-old Ron Weasley sat at the kitchen table eating dinner.

'When will mum be home?' he asked his older brother Bill, who was babysitting his younger siblings while Mrs and Mr Weasley were at the hospital.

'When she's had your new little sister.' Bill replied.

'Why do I have to have another sister?' asked Ron, glaring at Ginny.

'You don't decide the gender of your baby.' Bill said. 'I thought you knew that.'

'Well yeah, but why do I have to have another sibling at all?' Ron asked

'I don't know, Ron. Please stop asking questions.' Bill told his youngest brother.

'I only have three more.' Ron continued

'Fine, then that's it.' Bill sighed.

'What is Hogwarts like?' Ron asked

'Its fine I suppose.' Bill answered

'And when is my Hogwarts letter getting here?'  
'Erm… sometime this month.'

'Oh. And what is my new sister going to be called?'

'I think mum and dad decided on Sophia'

'Okay'. Ron continued eating his dinner

Just then, the door opened and in came Mr and Mrs Weasley carrying a little bundle. Ron walked up to the bundle and in it was a little baby. Ron had no idea why, but he liked this little baby.

One Year Later

Ron was back for his summer holidays. He went in and found Sophia playing with a wizard shape sorter. She was trying to get the square block in the triangle slot. The shape sorter kept saying 'try again, try again'. Ron went and sat down next to her. He pointed to the right slot and Sophia put it straight in.

'Well done!' Ron praised his little sister and patted her back.

Ron walked over to his mum who was busy making dinner for her children.

'Mum?' asked Ron

'Yes dear?' his mother answered

'Can Soph talk yet?'

'She mumbles some words. Why?'

'Because I want to teach her my name.' Ron smiled

'Well, you can try' said Mrs Weasley.

'Okay' said Ron and he walked back over to Sophia. He sat next to her again.

'Can you say "Ron"?' Ron asked his little sister.

'Od' said Sophia

'Ron' repeated Ron

'Rrrr'

'Ron'

'Ro'

'Ron'

'Rooo'

'Ron'

'Won'

'Ron'

'Ron'

'That's it! You said my name!' Ron cheered.

'Ron' Said Sophia

Ron patted Sophia on the head and walked back into the kitchen where his mum was putting food on the table.

'Can you get the others dear, and put Sophia in her high chair'

'Okay. Ron knocked on everyone's doors telling them that dinner was ready then went back downstairs and strapped Sophia in her high chair.

The Weasley's were almost finished eating.

'Ron' Sophia piped up, out of the blue.

'She said your name, Ron!' Mrs Weasley said happily.

'I just taught it to her! She is a very quick learner!' Ron grinned.

Six Years Later

Sophia was seven now. She got on really well with Ron, who was in his room talking to Harry and Hermione. She caught the end of one of Hermione's sentence, which was, 'when we go'.

Sophia knocked on Ron's door and all the voices stopped. Harry, who Sophia smiled at, opened the door. She walked over to Ron, who pulled her onto his lap.

'What's up? He asked

'You really are leaving then?' said Sophia.

Ron looked at the other two.

'How much of our conversation did you hear?' asked Ron cautiously

'Just the end of Hermione's sentence. The "when we go" bit.'

Ron, Harry and Hermione let out a sigh of relief. Sophia was really good at keeping secrets, but they didn't want her to know what they were headed off to.

'Well, yeah' said Ron looking really guilty.

'I'll miss you lots' Sophia said wrapping her arms around Ron's neck and resting her head on his shoulder.

Ron hugged her back. He felt really, really guilty now.

'You too squirt' Ron answered back. It was all he could manage. It felt like he had a lump in his throat.

Sophia let go of Ron and walked towards the door.

'I'll leave you alone now. See you later' she said

'Bye' they all said.

Sophia went back to her room, which she shared with Ginny and sat on her bed, absorbed in thought.

'That was close' said Harry

'Yeah' muttered Ron

'To be honest I feel guilty right now and I have no idea why.' Said Hermione

'Well she does look up to us' Harry added.

'She's short. She looks up to everyone.' joked Ron

The trio carried on with their conversation.

Sophia was still deep in thought when Ginny came in the room.

'Hi Soph, what's up?'

'I'm gonna miss Ron.' Sophia told her big sister truthfully

Ginny sat next to Sophia and put her arm around her.

'Why do they have to go? Its not fair' Sophia told her older sister.

'I know kid, I know.' Ginny said hugging her younger sister.

Four Years Later

It was the day of Ron and Hermione's wedding. Ron and Hermione had chosen Sophia to be the flower girl. She was wearing a pale blue dress with white beads sewn on from the waist down. Ron was wearing his new tux and Hermione was wearing a traditional white dress with her hair straightened and she looked beautiful. Sophia went into the room in which Ron was preparing. He didn't notice Sophia enter. She cleared her throat and ron turned around.

'Hi Ronnie' she said

'Hey Soph, what are you doing here?' Ron asked

'I just wanted to see you before you got married.' Said Sophia

Ron walked up to Sophia, picked her up and swung her round.

'What was that for?' Giggled Sophia

'Just because' Ron grinned back.

'I'd better get going, and so should you.' Sophia said

Her and Ron left the room.

'Good luck' smiled Sophia.

Ron smiled back.

A/N - Please R&R and if you have any Ideas of 'What if's' don't be afraid to mention them Xx


	2. What if the Roles Were Reversed?

**Chapter 2 - What if the Roles Were Reversed?**

_Hermione and Ron have swapped places – Ron Weasley is the smart muggleborn know-it-all, and Hermione Granger is the pure-blood not-as-smart-as-Ron type of character._

_(Thanks to __Elli-Wyatt for the idea xD)_

Ron looked disgustedly at Hermione as she piled her plate with a ton of food.

"Goodness, Hermione! Where ever do you put it?" Ron asked.

"I'm 'ungry. It was a long j'rney" Hermione mumbled through a mouthful of chicken, and spitting a little bit at Ron in the process.

"Disgusting" Ron muttered, wiping his face with his sleeve and getting back to his own dinner.

After Dumbledore had said his back to school speech, Ron looked towards Hermione.

"I'm going to the kitchens to help the house-elves tomorrow, do you want to come?" he asked her.

"You're not still doing that stupid Spew thing again, are you Ronald? It's a waste of time. They _like_ serving people."

"You are so narrow-minded, Hermione. And it's S.P.E.W. not _Spew_."

"Who even cares?" Hermione snorted at him.

"That's it." Ron glowered. "I'm going to the library to finish my homework." And with that, he picked up his books and stormed off.

"It's the first day back. What homework could he _possibly_ have?" Hermione asked Harry, who just shrugged.

The next morning, the trio were in Herbology revising Mandrakes.

"Now who here can remember the properties of the Mandrake?" Professor Sprout asked them brightly.

To nobody's surprise, Ron shot his hand in the air. Professor Sprout eyed the rest of the class, silently giving them a chance to take a shot. When Ron started jumping up and down and waving his hand frantically in the air, Professor Sprout decided to pick him.

"Yes, Ron?" she asked.

"Mandrake, or Mandragora is a powerful restorative. It is used to return people who have been transfigured or cursed to their original state."

"Thank you, Ron, five points to Gryffindor."

Hermione looked at Harry and rolled her eyes.

"Can anyone tell me why the Mandrake can be dangerous?" she asked.

Once again, Ron shot his hand in the air, and started waving it around again.

"Ron?"

"The Mandrake's cry is fatal to anyone who hears it." He smiled.

"Well done. Another five points to Gryffindor."

Ron looked pleased with himself as he re-claimed his seat.

The following weekend was the big quidditch match – Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting by the fireplace doing their homework.

Hermione scratched her head. "I don't get it." She said.

"Hermione, it's so simple! How could you not get it?"

"When am I ever going to need this later on in life, anyway?

He ignored her. Ron had written a whole foot more of parchment than had been asked for in miniscule writing. He was struggling to fit any more words onto the first side.

"Maybe I should so the other side too." He wondered out loud.

Before he turned his parchment over, however, he looked towards Hermione and rolled his eyes.

"I'll finish it for you." He sighed.

"Thanks Ron! You're a life saver!" Hermione smiled.

Saturday came quickly, and the common room was abuzz with excited quidditch-related chatter.

"I really don't see how anyone can stand quidditch." Ron muttered with a grimace.

"Seriously, Ronald." Hermione sighed. "How could you not like quidditch? It's so fun!" she grinned.

"It's a load of guys flying around on broomsticks. I really don't see the point."

"You wouldn't, Ron."

The game went well: Gryffindor won by a hundred points, and were celebrating madly in Gryffindor Tower.

Ron was mad because some house-elves were waiting on them hand and foot.

"I don't see why you asked them to come here, Hermione." He said furiously. "It's slave labour."

"Give it a rest, Ron." Hermione scoffed.

"_Fine_. I'll be in my dorm if anyone needs me."

Ron stormed off up the stairs to the 5th year boy's dormitory.

"_That boy_." Hermione rolled her eyes at Harry.

* * *

**A/N – **

**I know it was short, but I thought I'd better upload something seeing as it has been almost a year! Just under 11 months! Sorry about that!**

**Anyway, thanks to Elli-Wyatt for the amazing idea. I had a lot of fun writing this one! Writing Ron and Hermione around the wrong way gave me a giggle :D**

**Please review!**

**Love, Ti, x**


End file.
